User blog:Del Darkskull/Battle of the Scoundrels - Fight for Freedom!
Ahoy pirates! As a way to celebrate the kickoff of the new Order of the Brethren, I am once again asking all pirates to lend me their ears in the name of our freedom! As you all know, seafaring has become very hard for us pirates recently. In order to stop us from living the lives of pillaging and plundering we once clung to, our enemies have decided to bring the fight to us in the form of hired bounty hunters to try and send us (and our precious gold!) to Davy Jones' Locker! Pirate captains from all over the Caribbean find themselves thrown in to distress, and it is times like these that us pirates must come together to take a stand against our enemies, and once again show them who really rules these seas! We all know that there is power in numbers when it comes to fending off our enemies. And while the bilge rats of the Royal Navy, British East India Company, and the Cursed Army of Jolly Roger may far outnumber us, it cannot beat the fact that sailing these waters are some of the greatest sailors to ever roam the oceans! So, it is time to return the fight, together! I am asking all pirates to come and join us so that we can show those bounty hunters who is boss! We will all gather on the docks of Padres Del Fuego, where we will prepare our ships, gather our ammo, and plan our attack. Once we are ready, we will all launch our ships, man our cannons, and sail out in to the waters surrounding the volcanic island (the Hinterseas, Boiling Bay, and Mariners Reef) where our enemies' greatest weapons sail. We will plunder and pillage them in a massive frenzy until all of us begin to gain notoriety - and cargo! Soon, the bounty hunters will come after all of us individually, and this is where we will make our stand! Once we have Bounty Hunters in our pursuit, we will gather in the waters south of Port Royal (Northern Leeward Passage,) where it is nice and open for a good, feisty battle. With enough pirates, this will soon turn in to one of the largest battles in the Caribbean's history - and I intend to win it, mates! After the battle, we will gather back on Padres Del Fuego to celebrate our freedom, like pirates do! What: The Battle of the Scoundrels! When: Friday, July 8th, 9:30 PM EST (8:30 CST, 7:30 MST, 6:30 CST.) Where: We will meet on the docks of Padres Del Fuego on Antik, and then organize ourselves from there. Why: To weaken our enemies, and defend our waters! Who: All Pirates! As you all know, large attendance numbers are crucial for events like these! So please, don't be shy! It's time to defend our waters! UPDATE: So I did a little sailing around today to try and put in perspective exactly where this battle would take place, and I came up with a relative area of where pirates should try to stay, though the only thing that needs to be clarified is where the actual unified battle will be: When we launch from Padres, pirates can attack ships basically in the areas shown on the map to build up Scoundrel levels (thought I would prefer if the majority of ships could stay in the Hinterseas, Boiling Bay, and the areas south of Outcast, so we can essentially stay in sight of each other.) Once you have Bounty Hunters in pursuit of your ship, you will sail to the area marked in red on the map. If you don't see other ships there yet, be patient and start fighting anyway - some ships may not be as powerful as yours, and require a little more time. The area for the actual battle may seem small on that map, but when you actually go out there, you realize it's pretty sizable (to accommodate the amount of ships.) Regardless, during the battle, remember to stay by your mate's side, and help your fellow ships! I'm hoping a few pirates could take screens and videos of this event like the blockade, so it won't seem as epic of a battle if we are scattered as far away from each other as possible. As for organizing the event, like the blockade, I will be crewing a single representative from each guild present like last time, so that way they can easily pass on any necessary instruction/announcements to the pirates. I am also going to ask that when choosing ships, that you try not to pile a lot of pirates on to the same ship. It would be a much more impressive feat if we could have as many individual ships on the sea as possible, so I'd like to say please keep as little crew mates aboard your ship as possible. (A few gunners and a repairmen or two is fine, but don't go too "overboard," so to speak.) This event requires a lot of cooperation on your part, much like last time, mates. And please, spread the word about this event to any pirate you can get your hands on! Let's make this great, pirates! UPDATE: So I went about gathering a good-sized group of friends in order to essentially do a "mini-run" of everything. I watched, studied, and learned, so that way we can create a good environment tomorrow. Here are a few things I took note of: - Centralization of ships is needed. I noticed that when we were spread out across the Mariners Reef and Hinterseas, that we had a few pirates struggling to rise in the Scoundrel ranks. So, I decided that we are going to keep ourselves to JUST the Hinterseas. This way we can all mob ships so they sink faster, so that way we can plunder fast, and in turn become Scoundrels faster. - MORE ships are needed. Even though we had about two dozen pirates, when I put it in to proportions, we wouldn't have a lot of ships out on the sea tomorrow if we followed the plan of ship organization we had set up. So, I've decided that in order to create a truly epic battle, EACH PIRATE WILL HAVE THEIR OWN SHIP! The only exception is if we have really low level or basic pirates attending, in which case they can go aboard a guild mate's ship (and even then, don't pile on a single ship.) - Remember where to go! I had pirates going from Singapore to Timbuktu on the test run, so I'm going to remind you all once again that once you have bounty hunters in tow of your ship (or better yet, as soon as you hit Rank 3) that you should jet yourself over to the battle area I marked on the map in my previous post (South/Southwest of Port Royal.) If you're the first one there, don't panic - other ships will be there soon. - Remember to fight together! Don't see yourself as part of a pirate fleet, as part of a pirate ARMY, mates! We're fighting a war after all, and our victory depends on us all cooperating. So be sure to fire your broadsides and ram your rams in to not only your personal enemy, but that ship that's attacking that ship next to you. Separate, our ship's power is nothing compared to a bounty hunter - but when you have dozens upon dozens of ships attacking one ship... you can tell who is going to win! Pirates, be sure to keep spreading the word, and direct all pirates in your guild and your friends to this here thread, so we can have a well-informed troop tomorrow. Like last time, I will post a last minute reminder a half hour before the event, as well as a post filled with last-minute tips and pointers tomorrow afternoon. Thanks pirates! Prepare for the fight of yer pirate lives! Category:Blog posts